Class is in Session
by Experimental Madness
Summary: Lady Clark Challenge. Proving once again high school is just as formidable as the middle ages! The Black Knights and The Outlaws as teenagers! And one OC stowaway. Oh the madness! You had better take a peek at what lurks inside!
1. The Outlaws School

**Because I am late joining bandwagons. This is for the Lady Clark challenge, which I finally couldn't resist attempting. XD This is completely in good fun, so don't take things to seriously in this. The story will probably only be 2 to 3 chapters long. And the school is modeled after my own. So sorry if there may be a bit of confusion.**

**Pairings Stand: Marian/Robin, Davina/Guy (Best crackpairing EVER!) Will/Djaq some John/Alice, Some implied Marian/Guy (Gasp!) and Bryony/Guy (Because now I get to make fun of my own character...and what author can resist that?)**

**_I do not own Robin Hood in anyway, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this and I'd have money. Bryony belongs to me though, and she doesn't like to be used without permission. XD_  
**

**Mmmm high school teenage angst...good times. Enjoy...and... OMG! WTF?! CARTER?! GET HIM! XD**

* * *

I

The Outlaws School 

The alarm went off way too early, as usual. Robin rolled over and lazily smacked the clock from it's stand on the desk beside his bed. The clock fell to the floor with a wailing _beeeeep_. And continued to annoy the stubborn boy until he finally got up and shut the vicious machine off himself.

He sighed as he put the clock back on the desk and rubbed his eyes sleepily. First day of school. Had the summer really gone that fast? It felt like only yesterday he had awoken to the first day of vacation. He yawned and stretched and went to change into his clothes.

* * *

Senior year of high school had to be the best. No more worries over the grades to get into college, just a few more months and your life would be on your way. That, _and_ your reputation at your school was, of course, by this time well established. 

There were two common knowledge facts about Sherwood High. One, never attempt to pull pranks on the principle John Prince, and two, avoid the two rival gangs The Outlaws and The Black Knights at all costs (Unless of course you fancied to immerse yourself in an age old rivalry going all the way back to elementary school.)

Robin Locksley, or the more commonly called Robin "Hood" due to the green sweatshirt hood he was always wearing, was the undisputed leader of The Outlaws, and had been since the age of five when he and his group of friends first banded together.

Robin opened his locker and shoved a few unneeded items inside and quickly slammed the door. Whistling to himself, he jammed his hands into his pockets and made his way out to the school grounds. There he found the rest of his gang waiting over by the tree wells.

Much Miller was the most obvious to spot, as he wore a color-blind collaboration of clothes. The next was John Little, anything but what his last name suggested. The heavy-set teenager was the tallest of the lot, and he was known for getting into the most scraps with The Black Knights. Will Scarlett was sitting next to Djaq Saffiyah, the girl he had been fancying since he had been ten years old. Djaq had yet to notice Will's crush, but he was her closest friend. Sitting off to their immediate left was Allan Dale, roguish by nature, he was always good for a laugh, or a quick escape out of trouble.

But, while Robin was delighted to see his mates again the sight of one girl in particular caught his eye. Marian Fitzwalter, his on-and-off girlfriend since grade eight. She was the prettiest looking creature he had ever seen. All dressed in a skirt of light green and a blouse-shirt of a darker shade. She had been talking with Allan before she saw Robin. Once she did, and she caught the wink and smile from him she raised an eyebrow up at him and turned her attentions back to Allan. She was not one to forget that he had last broken up with her during the summer break.

Robin sighed. "Oi! Robin! Quit skulking and get over here!" Much said waving him over.

Robin laughed and did so without another word. "Glad to see the whole gang here, don't believe we've met properly together since the last day of school..." he said to everyone as the others turned to give their greetings. He paused for a minute. "Wait a minute...where's Bryony?"

"Well, you see..." Djaq said.

"She's gone off again." Will continued for her.

"Bloody inconsiderate; we've hardly seen her all summer! I've called her several times, but she never picked up!" Much said.

"Hey, Robin!" Another voice spoke up from behind.

A blond haired man hurried over to the gang. Carter Templar was not a proper member of The Outlaws, but he was a mutual friend to all of the gang. "Robin and crew I suppose." he smiled. "How've you all been?"

The usual exchange of greetings went around once again. "Carter, you didn't see Bryony when you came in did you?" Robin asked, taking a seat on one of the tree well's benches...purposely sitting beside Marian.

"Sure did. I saw her coming up the sidewalk. She was talking on her phone, I thought she would be with you all by now." Carter said titling his head curiously.

The gang exchanged looks. Djaq flipped out her phone, "Well, I don't have any messages."

"Neither do I." Robin said checking his cell.

"So who was she calling?" Marian inquired.

"Try looking under the number of None-o-ya. As in none-o-ya-business." The mentioned Bryony said as she strolled over, flipping her cell phone off and away as she approached.

Bryony Erlingsson had transferred into Sherwood High during the spring semester of the gang's freshmen year. She spoke with an accent and was tall, lanky, and awkwardly proportioned. With her blond hair always in a constant ponytail she looked like a typical nerd. Only this nerd could pack a punch when roused, and that was what had caught the gang's attention. "Hey, Carter, good to see you." She said with a smile as the two slapped hands with one another in a juvenile handshake. "Hey you lot..." She said addressing Robin and the gang.

The others waved and said hello. Bryony and Carter both set their backpacks down on the floor and sat alongside them, staring up at the others seated on the benches. "You know we have to turn in that summer English assignment?" Carter said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Why did we have to take the Honors course anyway?" Robin groaned.

"Djaq thought it would be stimulating." Allan joked, ducking before Djaq could smack him.

"Oh yeah, 'cause there's nothing I like more than listening to boring old stories and poems written by some nobody from so long ago I can't even remember his name!" Robin snorted.

"I think it's interesting." Marian said in her quiet, superior manner.

"I agree. Very interesting." Robin suddenly snapped to attention and nodded at her.

Djaq and Bryony rolled eyes at each other and laughed. Just then the bell rang for first period. "Right," Carter said as he stood up and slung his pack over his shoulder again. "I don't have English class with you, see you all in third period!" he called as he walked towards the other end of the school.

The gang waved him off before making their way to English Class, laughing, joking, and play-fighting all the way down the hall.

"You know what I think I'm going to do when I see ol' Vaysey again?" Robin laughed as he walked backwards, his front facing his gang and his back the hall and the mesh of other students.

"Do tell." Will goaded.

"I might hug him. Right around his thick neck!" Robin winked.

"Just our luck we have English with Vaysey and Guy." John growled.

"You're forgetting, Vaysey's little sis, Davina." Will finished.

"It won't be that bad. At least we're all in the same class." Djaq said.

"Yeah. We Outlaws best stick together!" Robin crowed, whirling back around and pulling Djaq and Will into a headlock.

The Outlaws filed into Mr. Lardner's English Class and took all the corner seats so that they might be in nearly half a circle with one another. As soon as Black Knights, Vaysey, Davina, and Guy entered a general chorus of 'hisses' and jeers were sent up from the corner of the room. "None of that now!" Mr. Lardner said in a sharp, squawking tone.

The Outlaws were silenced after a few last jitters. Davina shot Marian a look of death from across the room. Marian glared back at her in stony silence. Mr. Lardner, cleared his throat and addressed the class. "Before we get to your summer assignments, we will arrange the seating chart for this class."

The Outlaws gave a groan. "I was hoping he would forget." Robin whispered.

"Nah, none of our teacher's have since freshmen year." Bryony laughed. It had become a bit of an assumed rule to separate the gang from one another.

Mr. Lardner glared at Bryony urging her to be silent, which she did sheepishly. "Why don't we start with you, Miss Erlingsson, seeing as you are so eager to participate?" the teacher said.

Bryony sighed and gathered her things, listening to where she was going to be moved from. Allan was mock-shedding tears at her departure and she gave Robin a shrug and a lopsided frown at the situation. "Ah yes, here you are," Mr. Lardner remarked as he glanced at his list of the students and their preset seating arraignments. "Davina, switch with Bryony, Bryony go take her seat." he snapped.

The gang groaned at the news. Bryony mouthed 'sorry' as she did as she was bidden. Davina gaped. "Sir, I'll take any other seat in this class, but don't..."

"The others will be moved shortly, Davina, I am sure you can handle the few moments with them." Mr. Lardner said with an unconcerned sigh.

Pouting, Davina gathered her things and crossed the room. She glared at Bryony, who was very tempted to trip her up as she passed, but she held herself in check. She took her seat in the opposite corner of the back of the class, right in front of Guy Gisborne. The two of them sat rigid in their seats and did not turn about to look at one another.

"Did you need a rescuing?" Robin called out loudly across the other end of the room.

Bryony smiled at her friend and shook her head. She busied herself with pulling out her binder and assignment. A sheet of loose paper fell from her binder and onto the floor. She gave an annoyed sigh and bent over to try and scramble for it, but much to her surprise it was already in the hands of another. Guy was holding her paper. "Can I have that back?" she asked tightly.

He stared at her, his intense blue eyes boring holes into hers before he sneered at her, "Do you really need it?"

She grabbed his wrist. "I'll break your arm if you don't give it to me."

"Fine." his lip curled upwards in a snarl, "Take it." Bryony snatched the paper out of his grasp and turned back around, her cheeks burning furiously.

Bryony had never been particularly fond of Guy. They had been as good of enemies as any other since she had made friends with Robin and the others. But over the course of the summer, with the help of the English assignment, things had changed a bit. The assignment required a partner, and while John was paired with another classmate named Alice, Much with Allan, Djaq with Will, and Robin with Marian (pre-breakup). Bryony had no partner, and there was no loop-hole for a group of three. So, before the summer break the teacher had paired her off with the only student left available, Guy Gisborne.

"You may turn in your assignments in the tray by the door." Mr. Lardner snapped after he had arranged his class accordingly.

Bryony stood up, clutching her papers. "Do you have your half?" She turned to ask Guy.

He nodded at her. "Good." Bryony mumbled.

Guy stood up, "Oh...it's no problem; I'll take them up." She held out her hand to take the papers from him.

Sullenly and silently he gave them to her. She collected the papers and went up with the rest of the class to the tray. "You worked with Guy?" Robin hissed as he snuck up behind her.

"Yeah, the rest of the gang was already paired off." Bryony shrugged.

"I am so sorry." Robin said in mock condolence.

"It's nothing." Bryony laughed.

"Can I see his half of the work?" Robin asked, "Bet it's terrible!"

"Oh no, Robin, really?" Bryony sighed.

"Come on, just a quick peek..." He grabbed for the work.

Bryony snatched them away and crumpled piece of paper slipped down from between the rest of the stapled work. "What's this?" Robin picked it up. He dropped his work off quickly and busied himself trying to smooth out the paper. Bryony hurried to follow. "Hey, Robin...give that back!" She hissed.

He waved her away. She gave a sigh and sat back down in her seat. Suddenly, Robin burst into a gale of laughter. He leaned over to show Allan who was the only one of The Outlaws sitting next to him. He burst into laughter too, "What _is_ this?"

"Listen to this! Listen to this!" Robin tried to quell his laughing fit as he read aloud from the crumpled sheet of paper before him.

_  
"And sometimes through the mirror blue  
The knights come riding two and two.  
She hath no loyal Knight and true,  
The Lady of Shalott. _

_But in her web she still delights  
To weave the mirror's magic sights,  
For often through the silent nights  
A funeral, with plumes and lights  
And music, went to Camelot;  
Or when the Moon was overhead,  
Came two young lovers lately wed.  
"I am half sick of shadows," said  
The Lady of Shalott."_

Guy gave a bit of a lurch and Bryony's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Robin continued to laugh. "Gisborne did you write this muck?"

Marian sent a ball of paper straight at Robin's laughing head. "He didn't write it you, idiot! Alfred Lord Tennyson did!"

"So what's it doing on here, eh?" Robin said, deflecting the paper ball with a flick of his wrist. "Bryony?"

"I...I didn't write it." She fumbled.

"Aww...Does Gizzy have a soft spot for poetry?" Robin batted his eyelashes at him.

"Shut it, Hood." Guy growled. "It's not mine."

"Well, it has to be, it came from your papers! Bryony, you gave it to me didn't you, didn't you see it fall out?" Robin continued.

Bryony was sinking into her seat. "Well, it just...fell out." She could see Guy glaring at her from the corner of her eyes, "...sorry..." she mumbled to him as an afterthought.

"For what?" He barked at her and turned his glares away from her.

Bryony gave a sigh as she sunk back into her chair further still and prayed that the class would end quickly.

* * *

When the bell finally rang she turned to Guy, taking the moment of loud commotion from the other students to talk to him. "Hey look...about that paper. I swear, I didn't know it was yours." 

"And I'm telling you I don't care. Shut up about it." Guy glared at her as he slung his back pack over his shoulder.

"But it's my..." Bryony was interrupted as Davina came bounding over to Guy.

"Isn't this awful?" She snapped. "I have to sit with that little Djaq-girl. She is the most insufferable thing. Oh," she looked at Bryony, "I suppose she's your friend isn't she. Oh well...out of my way, Brookie, Byrony..."

"It's Bryony..." She seethed, Davina liked to forget her name on occasion.

Regardless, Davina shoved her aside easily and strolled out through the aisle holding Guy's hand.

"Hey, come on!" Allan said, pushing Bryony out the door. "Don't just stand their, you ninny!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Bryony said.

* * *

It was in second period in which Bryony was able to speak to Guy. None of the other Outlaws took Honors Chemistry and neither did the other Black Knights. They were paired into lab partners immediately and sent to their stations. 

"Well..." Bryony said as she shifted uncomfortably. "This is ironic."

Guy remained silent and staring out at the front of the class. Bryony tried again, "About that poem...that wasn't part of the assignment you know."

"I know." Guy grunted, watching as the teacher passed out goggles and ingredients for the lab they were to preform.

"And since when did you like poetry?" Bryony continued to talk.

Guy shrugged as he started measuring out water to pour in a vile. Bryony took notes and helped him, talking in intervals. "I told you about that poem." she said. When he didn't answer she went on. "It's my favorite..."

Guy proceeded to add the various other elements to the water, which was currently heating over one of the burners. Bryony stirred the added elements carefully. "Did you read it because I told you about it?"

Guy sighed as he finished the lab and pulled back as Bryony finished stirring. "Yes." he finally muttered, turning to look at her.

Their Chemistry experiment gave a slight _bang_ as the chemicals ignited. Bryony wasn't looking at the experiment though. "It worked." Guy said gesturing towards the lab.

Bryony grinned. "It's a miracle." She said sarcastically. He turned and gave her one of his typical smirks. Bryony turned towards her notes. Maybe this school year wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Oh lord this is so bad. I don't know what possessed me! XD Boredom I suppose...**

**Well, it's for my amusement at any rate. But if you fancied you found it fun drop a review!**

**By the by...Lady of Shalott (c) Tennyson. You think I could write something like that? **


	2. Phone Tag

Okay, so scratch what I said last time, the more I work on this story the more I think I could actually make something amusing out of it. It might be of fairly decent length after all. Enjoy!

* * *

II

Phone Tag

The phone rang at precisely four o'clock in the evening. Marian leaned over her desk to grab for the phone. "Hello?" she asked, propping the phone on her shoulder as she returned to her homework.

"Hey, Marian!" A cheerful voice from over the telephone line answered. "How are you my beautiful, maiden?"

"What do you want, Robin?" Marian sighed.

"Nothing. I just called to talk to you." Robin said.

"I'm hanging up." Marian said.

"No! No! Wait...look, I forget the homework assignment from history class today...and I..." Robin began.

"And you were wondering if I might be so kind as to just give it to you?" Marian finished.

"...Yes?"

"Beg." Marian said, turning around in her chair and rolling the pencil around in her fingers with a grin.

"What?! No way, Marian! All I wanted was the bloody homework!" Robin moaned over the phone.

"Shame. Good-bye Robin..." Marian said making sound as if she was about to hang up.

"Fine, fine. Marian, may I please have the homework assignment from history class?" Robin sighed.

"Why certainly, Robin, how kind of you to ask!" Marian said sarcastically cheery, "Pages 100 to 130. It's all the on the Crusades."

"Marian, have I ever told you how much I lo-..." Marian never bothered to hear whatever dribble Robin had to peddle to her as she hung up the phone immediately afterwards. She sighed and gave a little laugh as she went back to taking notes. That Robin! He was so insufferable sometimes...but then again he could be rather sweet and well-meaning. He would call again. He _always_ called again.

The phone rang again about an hour or so later, and again Marian picked it up. "Hello?" she said, although her voice had a playful ring to it as she expected to hear Robin's flattering voice again.

No one answered her. "Hello?" She asked again, this time there was an actual question in her voice. She heard the click as whoever it had been on the other line decided to hang up.

Marian shrugged and figured the caller must have realized that he or she had dialed the wrong number, but just as she was about to put the phone back down it rang again. "Hello?!" She said as she picked up the call.

Again there was no answer. "Robin?" She said annoyed, "Robin is that you? It's not funny!" Just then the caller hung up.

Marian, fuming slightly, slammed the phone back down onto the desk and shook her head. Damn that boy! When would he stop playing pranks with her and get serious?

* * *

"So you graph the parabola...how again?" Bryony asked her pencil hovering inches above her graphing paper.

"Down! For the tenth time, Bryony, you move it down!" Djaq exclaimed. "Honestly, you'd think this was rocket science!"

"Well, not being funny, but...it might as well be." Allan said.

Bryony chuckled as she drew the corresponding graph on her paper. It was usual on certain weekdays for the whole gang or a few of the members to get together at someone's house to study, finish homework, or engage in the age old favorite pastime of procrastination.

Allan, Djaq and Bryony were lounging in the living room of Bryony's house. A bag of cookies was in the middle of their half formed circle as their work lay spread out on the floor. Most of it half forgotten.

Bryony threw down her pencil and paper. "That's it. I'm done. No more."

"It's not that hard..." Djaq sighed.

"That's where you're wrong." Bryony said.

"It's damn difficult, and not all of us can be as brainy as you are, Djaq!" Allan finished.

Just then the telephone rang, but as there the phone was not in the room Bryony did not bother to get up to go into the kitchen and answer it. Besides, her mother had gotten to the receiver first. "Hello?" she asked. "Oh, just a minute...Bryony, it's for you."

Bryony sighed as she got up from her position on the floor. "Be right back, mates. It's probably Robin or Much anyway."

"Ask them if they want to come over!" Allan called out as she went into the kitchen to get the phone.

"Hey!" Bryony exclaimed as she took the phone from her mom.

"Bryony?" The voice that spoke did not sound like Robin or Much.

"Hey...who is this?" She asked tentatively, as she could never identify anyone's voice properly over the phone.

"It's Guy."

"G-..." She stopped herself, her friends were just around the corner, and they would not approve of her taking calls from one of The Black Knights. "Um...why are you calling me?" she asked as she quickly moved away from the kitchen and towards the closet down the hall. She promptly shut herself up inside so that she could talk privately.

There was a pause on the other line for a moment, "Did you get the chemistry homework?"

"Oh...oh sure, yeah we had to do a write up on nitrogen and it's affects in the atmosphere." Bryony said quickly. She hadn't really spoken to Guy over the phone since last summer when they were working on their English project.

"All right." Guy replied.

"Is that all?" Bryony asked.

"Yeah...no...you like literature right?" Guy asked.

It was such a random question Bryony didn't reply right away at first, "What? Oh, yeah sure I do. Why?"

"Any thing...specifically?" Guy went on.

"I like everything, really." Bryony said, fidgeting. "But...promise you won't laugh?" What was she thinking saying that? He was a Black Knight, he wasn't going to care.

"I promise." the sullen voice over the phone replied.

"I like...fairy tales." Bryony whispered.

There was a snicker at her response. "I said no laughing! Besides, Marian and I both like them so I'm not such an idiot." There was no reason to bring Marian into the conversation, except for the fact that she wanted to save some face by stating she wasn't alone in her choice of literature.

The laughter stopped. "Really?" the voice sounded incredulous.

"Yeah."

"Oh, well...thanks for the homework." Guy said.

"No problem! And hey, why did you need to know what I liked any-..." It was too late Guy had already hung up the phone.

Bryony sighed and emerged from her closet hiding place. The moment she opened the door she found Djaq standing outside of it. "Who were we talking to in there?" She asked in her best inquisitorial voice.

"No one." Bryony said as she shut the door and moved back to the kitchen to put the phone away.

"Tell me." Djaq prodded.

"It was nothing!" Bryony said.

"Was it Carter?" Djaq asked.

"Carter? Why in hell would it be Carter?" Bryony looked at her friend quizzically.

"I'm just guessing." Djaq shrugged.

"What are you two talking about?" Allan asked as he looked up at the both of them as they returned to their former positions. "So is Robin or Much coming over?"

"Nah, nothing like that. Just a classmate asking for some homework." Bryony shook her head.

"Sure it was." Djaq rolled her eyes.

Bryony chucked her pencil at her.

* * *

"Group project? What a win!" Robin punched the air with his fist even as he sunk back in his desk chair.

Immediately the Outlaws shoved and slid their desks over to form a deformed looking circle. The teacher cleared his throat over the commotion, "Hold it right there you lot." he snapped, "You will not be picking your groups, I have assigned you specific partners." He held up a list.

The Outlaws groaned audibly. "John Little, Alice Archer, Davina Sheriff, and Allan Dale." The teacher called for the first group.

"At least John and Allan can gang up on Davina." Djaq said leaning over to whisper her comment in Bryony's ear as the teacher continued to list off other students into groups.

Bryony giggled, "And John's got Alice...he's always liked that girl, poor man."

"Will Scarlett, Much Miller, Vaysey Sheriff, and Djaq Saffiyah." The teacher called out.

Bryony groaned, "Bad luck, Djaq." She patted her on the back as she went off with Will and Carter to form their group.

"So...I guess that just leaves..." Robin began.

"Robin Locksley, Marian Fitzwalter, Bryony Erlingsson, and Guy Gisborne." The teacher called out.

Robin's head hit the desk, "Why am I stuck with the idiots?"

"Excuse me?" Marian said raising an eyebrow.

"What was that?" Bryony growled leaning over with a fist hovering near Robin's jaw.

"Tame, tame, girls." Robin said placating them, "I didn't mean you two specifically."

"That makes me feel so much better, what about you Marian?" Bryony smirked.

"Why, yes, I believe my pride isn't injured at all when he puts it like that." Marian chuckled.

Guy came over and took one of the empty seats next to Robin and Marian. All laughter between the three friends ceased immediately. "Hello, Marian." he said, his blue eyes searching Marian's.

"Hello." she said stiffly.

Guy and Marian had known each other since pre-school, along with Robin, but before they had separated into gangs. Marian and Guy used to be on friendly terms with one another even through the formation of The Black Knights and the Outlaws, but everything changed after Robin became her boyfriend. It was common knowledge between the older members of the Outlaws that Guy had always wanted to be on more than just friendly terms with Marian.

"That's my girl you are talking to, Guy." Robin growled.

"Your girl, Robin?" Guy said eyeing Robin with a smirk, "I don't think so. You gave her up, didn't you? What is this the...fifth time now these past two years?"

"I am not anybody's girl, and I will not be referred to as such." Marian glared at Robin. "Guy," she said glancing back at him, "You wouldn't happen to have any extra paper on you? I left my notebook back in my locker accidentally." she was doing this on purpose no doubt to make Robin jealous.

Guy handed her a few sheets of paper gladly. "Thank you." Marian said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Marian." Guy smirked at her daring to inch his desk a bit closer to hers.

Robin looked positively murderous. Bryony glanced at him and then back to Guy. "So!" She said rather loudly, she flung open her history text book and flipped to the desired chapter they had to study for their in class project, "How about those Crusades? Huh?" Her head turned to the two boys, she was hoping to mediate any oncoming conflict.

"Right," Marian opened her own text book.

"Marian, you don't mind if I read over your shoulder? I left my textbook at home." Guy stated.

"Go ahead." Marian said indifferently, already bored with her former attempts to make Robin a bit jealous.

A pencil snapped and all eyes went to Robin, but he merely shook his head and held up his hands to show that he wasn't even holding a pencil. Marian and Guy looked back down to the book. Bryony, meanwhile hurriedly brushed off the pencil halves from her desk furiously, her cheeks burning. She didn't know why it bothered her so much to have Guy and Marian reading off of the same book together. It shouldn't bother her at all, in fact. She shrugged her shoulders and stared down at the chapter focusing harder than she ever had in her life to read the words on the page, but every so often she would look up to see Guy and Marian pointing out different things in the chapter together and discussing them, sometimes audibly, sometimes inaudibly.

Bryony watched this for a while, all voices blending into indistinguishable chatter. "Bryony? Bryony?...Hey, Bryony!" A balled up piece of paper bounced off her forehead. She shook her head. "What?"

"Pay attention, mate!" Robin sighed, "I was calling you for about five minutes there!"

"Sorry, must have spaced out." Bryony shrugged.

"Right then, when did The Battle of Hattin take place; for the fifteenth time!" Robin said, reading from a list of questions the teacher had given them to answer.

"Um..." Bryony looked through her book. After a few more moments of silence Marian answered for her, "1187, wasn't it?"

"Sounds about right to me." Robin noted writing down the answer.

Bryony lowered her eyes, she should have answered faster. Now she just felt like a useless idiot. She stared up at the clock; how long until this class ended?

* * *

Bryony's cell phone vibrated in her pocket and, as she slammed her locker shut she pulled it out and flipped the phone open. A text message from Marian asking if she wanted to go to the library after school to study. She quickly answered a yes and shut her phone, tucking it safely back in her pocket.

She turned a corner and spotted Marian. She smiled, what a coincidence! Bryony was about to wave and call out her name when Guy walked over to her. Immediately Bryony shut her mouth and her jaw tightened. She ducked back around, blending in with the rest of the crowd of students so that she was unseen by the pair.

"Will you let me pass, Guy?" Marian asked friendly enough in her tones.

"Wait...please." Guy said.

"What is it?" Marian asked impatiently.

"I have something for you." Guy said swinging his backpack around to pull something out of it. "I heard you like these..." he handed her hefty leather bound hardcover book.

"A collection of Brother's Grimm stories! Oh, where did you get this copy, it's amazing!" Marian took the offered book enthusiastically.

Guy shrugged, "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't understand, why the gift? It's not my birthday or anything." Marian laughed.

"Friends can't give each other books?" Guy remarked with a smirk.

"And is that what we are, Guy? Friends?" Marian asked him suspiciously.

"Of course, see you later Marian..." Guy said slyly with a bit of a growl as he made his way past Marian.

Bryony stood very quietly as she moved away from behind the corner of the hall. Guy passed her and he nodded in acknowledgment. Bryony smiled slightly, but her eyes were stinging. So Guy had only wanted to know what she liked because she knew Marian was prone to liking similar things? He used her. He didn't like her at all.

"You all right?" It was Carter coming up alongside her.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine." Bryony growled slinging her back up onto her shoulder and gripping it tightly.

"Sure?" Carter asked noting the redness forming around the base of Bryony's eyes.

"I said I'm fine, all right?!" Bryony shouted at him and stomped the rest of the way down the hall alone.

"Looks like the little transfer student is all fired up about something." Davina Sheriff said, blocking her exit.

"Get out of my way." Bryony growled.

"Now that's not very nice at all." Davina chided. "What's the matter likkle Bwywony?" Davina said in a baby pout.

Bryony took a swinging punch and hit Davina squarely on the jaw. She went reeling backwards from the sudden hit.

"Bloody brilliant, Bryony!" It was Allan. He raced over to her side. "What did she say to you?"

"Called me little." Bryony snarled, "Can't allow that."

Allan chuckled as he pat Bryony on the back. He stared down at Davina who was holding her bruising jaw. "'s all right, Dav, black and blue looks good on you."

"What is going on here?" The stern voice of the principle, John Prince. He strode over to the scene of the fight, his black eyes boring holes through both Davina, Allan, and Bryony. "Fighting in the hallway, hm?"

"No, sir!" Davina exclaimed rising to her feet. "She attacked me! I wasn't doing anything to her!"

"Like hell you weren't, Davina." Bryony snapped.

"That's enough! You and, I'm sorry Miss Sheriff, you as well; my office _now._You may call your parents and inform them you will be staying after school for detention." John Prince snapped, leading a pouting Davina and silent Bryony down the hall.

Allan waved Bryony off with a smile. "Just wait 'till Robin hears about this one!" He shouted at her.

Bryony managed a small smile before pulling open her phone to inform her mother she would be spending the better half of the afternoon in detention...again.

* * *

Her phone rang and Bryony hurriedly opened in, "Hello?" she whispered. She was stuck in the principle's office sitting out her detention quietly.

"Look out the door window." a voice said cheerfully.

Bryony looked up to the window frame on the door to see a waving and smiling Robin, and the rest of the Outlaws, Carter included. "What are you doing here?" She hissed down the phone. "I'm not even supposed to be on the phone, are you trying to get me in more trouble?"

But Robin had already hung up the phone and suddenly the door burst open. Much ran in, "This is a rescue!" he whispered.

"Mates, Davina is just in the other room. Won't she see us?" Bryony asked.

"Don't worry so much, just grab your backpack and let's get out of here!" Robin urged.

Bryony did not need to be told twice. She grabbed her pack and followed the gang out of the door. "Hey." Carter said.

"Hey...look, Carter, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Bryony said sheepishly.

"It's all right; tough as nails." He patted his chest to indicate he did not wound so easily.

Bryony was forced to walk in the middle and crouch down so as not to be seen. The rest of the gang surrounded her and walked in a clustered group so the office workers wouldn't suspect anything. "She's trying to leave!" Davina shrieked from her seat in the corner as she pointed straight into the middle of the group.

The office workers peered over their desks. Robin gulped. "Um...shall we run?"

"Good idea!" Much concurred and they all bolted for the door.

One of the workers tried to chase after them, proclaiming that they couldn't take out students whom had been assigned detention. Racing down the outdoor quad the gang headed for the main hall doors and the school's exit. "Hurry it up now!" Allan called over his shoulder as he looked behind to see the workers after them.

With one great burst of energy they made it to the doors. "Get in! Get in!" Marian called, she was sitting in her car.

The rest of the gang piled into the car. There wasn't enough room to fit all of the gang so Djaq sat on Will's lap and Bryony stowed away in the trunk behind the backseat. She popped her head up from the behind the headrest. "You know this justs means I'll be in more trouble later."

"We all will, but that was amazing!" Robin shouted as Marian gunned it down the street.

"And bravo to Marian and the get away car!" Djaq crowed.

Marian did a mock bow with her head, "Thank you, thank you."

Just then someone's cell phone went off. Everyone scrambled to answer at once. "Hello?" The entire car muttered. The gang burst out laughing, but in the end it was Marian's cell phone that had really rung, she hung up. "Wrong number." She shrugged.

The gang laughed and once it died down Bryony gave a groan. "What is it?" Robin asked.

"My mom is going to kill me for this!"

* * *

**A few things:**

**1) I have no idea what Alice's last name is so I made it up! XD**

**2) Teenage Robin Hood and Co. makes me laugh like you wouldn't believe.**

**3) REVIEW:) **


	3. Dances and Dating

I still find this story amusing, don't know when I'll update it again, but here you all go!

* * *

III

Dances and Dating

"Are you all right?" Guy asked as Bryony poured in a few more chemicals to their chemistry lab.

"I'm fine!" Bryony said through gritted teeth.

"You don't sound fine...and I'm not sure I want you around the acid with that attitude." Guy warned.

Bryony whirled around still holding the hydrochloric acid vile in her other hand. "Look, Guy, I said I was all right...all right?!"

"Right, fine...sure..." Guy held up his hands to show he didn't care anymore.

Bryony whirled back around and continued to see to the experiment. She was fine, she told herself. It wasn't as if anything really important had happened at all. Guy had merely given Marian a book; that was all, a stupid, silly book...that she had told Guy she liked...but why did it even matter? She didn't even really _like _Guy!

"Bryony watch it!" Guy caught her arm to stop her from dumping in the entire vile of acid. "Do you want to blow the entire classroom up? Idiot!"

"Idiot?" Bryony glared ice at him. "Idiot is it? Guy Gisborne I'll idiot you into hell if you don't get your bloody hands off of me!"

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" Guy snarled releasing her.

"Nothing." Bryony shrugged her sleeve back down her wrist. "And if you ask me again I will pour this acid on you!"

Guy glared back at her, "Typical Outlaw..." he muttered.

"I can still hear you." Bryony retorted.

They both glared at one another. Bryony couldn't help, but notice that his eyes looked especially blue when he was angry. She shook her head and looked away furiously. What did it matter that Guy had blue eyes?! _Get a hold of yourself!_ She chided mentally.

"Is there a problem over here?" The teacher called over to their desk.

"No." Bryony replied.

"Well then stop bickering like an old married couple and get back to work!" The teacher snapped.

"Like I'd ever marry _her!_" Guy half snarled half muttered in embarrassment, but it was loud enough for the rest of the class to hear it and laugh. Bryony blushed all the way to the roots of her hair.

The bell rang and Bryony grabbed her backpack and tried to hurry out of the classroom as quickly as she possibly could, when her teacher announced, "Be sure to pick up the fliers for the Senior Dance!" She pointed to the pile of purple colored papers on her desk.

Bryony snatched one up and walked out the door. Once out in the hallway Bryony breathed in deeply and glanced at the flier. It read: _All right Seniors, our annual school dance is coming up and we hope all of you will join us for a fun-filled night! And guess what? You know how every year there is a theme to the dance, right? Well this year's theme is Medieval Times! It's going to be epic; Knights start asking those Ladies now because the Dance is coming up in two months! _

Medieval? Bryony's lower lip jutted out to the side as she bit it lightly. The theme sounded relatively good. There had been other dances during high school, but the Senior Dance was supposed to be the better one; and considering it was exclusively Seniors only, she wouldn't have to deal with younger kids coming around to annoy her or her friends. Bryony never really went to school dances though, her and the rest of the Outlaws always planned their own special events alongside the dance, and those were usually far more exciting than any school event, but maybe they would go this year; it would be the last time, after all.

"Djaq!" Bryony called after her friend as she ran to catch up with her, "Get the flier for the dance?"

"Yeah, what do you think of it?" Djaq asked waving the purple paper in her hand as she waited for Bryony to catch up to her.

"Could be fun. If the rest of the gang want to go I say let's do it." Bryony shrugged, "If not, we could always hang out at my house or something."

"That's what I say." Djaq smiled, "But what if you are formally asked?" She nudged her friend.

"And what if fish someday decide to fly and birds start swimming?" Bryony snorted.

"That's just cynical." Djaq shook her head.

"I'm just putting things in perspective." Bryony laughed. "You've been asked to enough dances though, you should talk!"

"I've never gone and _you_ know it." Djaq cuffed Bryony over the head.

Bryony rubbed the back of her head, "All right, all right. Sorry I said anything."

The two of them approached the cafeteria and took a seat at an empty table, the rest of the gang was no where in sight, so Djaq and Bryony started to save enough seats for everyone. "What do you think you two are doing?"

"Getting chairs, lunkhead, are you blind or something?" Bryony said calmly to Vaysey Sheriff who was standing over her, his foot on the chair to stop her from taking it.

"We're sitting here." Vaysey said.

"I beg to differ." Bryony yanked the chair out from under him and Vaysey had to do some quick balancing to stop himself from toppling over.

The chair was snatched away from Bryony even as she began to smile in triumph. She whirled around to stare Guy Gisborne straight in the eyes. "Oh, so he's got you as his lackey does he?"

"Shut up, Bryony." Guy snarled at her.

"You know I was here first, are you that immature to make _this_ into a fight?" Bryony snapped back.

"Survival of the fittest, you know how it is." Guy smirked at her. Vaysey snickered at his friend's retort.

"You want to prove that fact here and now?" Bryony's hands balled into fists. She turned on Vaysey as he started laughing her movements to fight, "If you're volunteering to go first I'll give you a black eye to match your sister's."

"Two against one isn't exactly fair you know." Djaq saddled over to join Bryony.

"I make it a point not to hurt little girls." Guy sighed.

"I also try not to beat up little boys too, but I'm willing to make an exception if you are." Bryony bared her teeth.

"Don't push your luck." Guy growled.

Bryony swung her fist up at him, but Guy blocked it. Vaysey tried to make an attempt to hit her from behind, but Djaq kicked him out of the way. "That's cheating." She chided standing over him.

Bryony lunged at Guy again and just grazed his cheek. Guy shoved her back again, still not throwing any punches at her. By the time other students had gathered around to watch yet another infamous Outlaw and Knight brawl. Two boys made a joke about placing bets on which gang would win this time.

Bryony, seething with rage, lunged again and swung at Guy with her left hand. Guy glared at her, "That's enough." He caught her wrist in his hand, bent it backwards and threw her against a stack of folded chairs. He stood over her dazed form, "You asked for it." He shook his head at her glaring eyes and stalked off with Vaysey.

"You all right there?" Djaq helped Bryony to her feet.

"Fine." Bryony shook her head to clear her vision. Her back was killing her where she had landed against the chairs.

Soon after the rest of the Outlaws hurried over. "We saw everything as we were coming out from the building. We tried to get here as fast as we could!" Much exclaimed panting for breath as he and the rest of the gang dropped their packs to the floor against the table.

"Bryony, Djaq; what were you thinking taking on Vaysey _and_ Guy?" Robin shouted.

"They were being immature about chairs." Bryony growled as she took a seat, a hand still over her shoulder rubbing as much of her back as she could.

"Right, and now you have the bruises to prove it." Robin snorted.

"Think you should go to Nurses' office?" Carter asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine in a few minutes." Bryony leaned over backwards to crack a kink in her back. She winced, "So, did you all hear about the dance coming up?": Bryony asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, should be entertaining." Robin shrugged, "Marian do you want to go with me?"

"No. Your charm was lacking there. Try again when you mean it." Marian retorted as she bit into an apple.

"You are as alluring as always, my darling..."

"Shove a sock in it, pretty boy." Marian snapped.

"We don't have to ask each other. Why can't we all just go together?" Will piped up nervously.

Bryony kicked him from under the table and made a subtle gesture over to Djaq's seat. _Ask...her_ she mouthed as quickly as she could. Will kicked her back a little harder. Bryony rolled her eyes at him, but didn't say anything. "We will." Robin said, "But there's no reason why we can't make a few things more...formal." he tried to put an arm around Marian, but she quietly shrugged him off.

Djaq and Bryony laughed at the couple. They really might as well have already gotten back together for all the way they acted with one another. It was bound to happen eventually. Marian and Robin was just one of those couples you know was supposed go off and get married one day.

Carter was staring at Bryony silently for a few minutes. "What is it? Something in my hair?" Bryony said, finally annoyed at his silence. She pawed her her ponytail.

"No. Nothing." Carter shrugged and looked away.

John Little cleared his voice roughly, "Erm, actually, I already asked Alice."

"No way!" Allan roared, "Good man! What did she say?"

"Yes." John said quietly, he was always a man of few words.

"Naturally she did! She's only been waiting for you to ask her out somewhere for the past few years!" Djaq said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, that's one of us down." Allan sighed. "Now, the whole school is going to get date-crazy."

"That's a stereotype." Bryony snorted.

"Maybe." Allan shrugged.

"Just watch, everyone will be asking everyone to go out; if not to the dance, then out for a date. It's like this every year." Allan said, rolling his eyes.

"Right you are, Allan. So, Marian will you go out on a date with me, then to the dance?" Robin smiled.

"You say the same thing to every girl." Marian said knowingly.

"That's not true."

"May I remind you of Sarah?" Marian said referring to a girl last year who was the cause of their most recent break-up.

"It meant nothing!" Robin protested.

"You take me for granted. Maybe I plan on going with someone else." Marian said.

"Yeah, she plans on going with Guy." Allan snorted as a joke.

"What?" Bryony jumped.

"I do not, Allan, you aren't helping." Marian said critically.

"I can sense the madness already." Djaq groaned.

Marian laughed, "God help us all!"

* * *

**As always your reviews are always welcome!  
**


End file.
